


One-Way Ticket Home

by Roux Marlet (Efavivace)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), 医龍 | Iryuu | Team Medical Dragon (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Anesthesia, Drama, HIV/AIDS, Hurt/Comfort, Medical, Trans Female Character, Transgender, Trauma
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efavivace/pseuds/Roux%20Marlet
Summary: Ash tak suka rumah sakit meski ia perlu ke sana. / Karena dirinya seorang dokter, rumah sakit seolah rumah Ryutaro Asada. / Dokter bedah dan pasiennya, ikatan mereka adalah rasa percaya - bahwa yang satu melindungi masa depan yang lain. / Ke mana pun Ash membentangkan sayap dan terbang, Eiji selalu jadi tempatnya pulang. / #thirdtimeisthecharm Q2 #StayatHomeChallenge dan Loka Cita.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: #StayAtHomeChallenge, Loka Cita, Third Time is the Charm





	One-Way Ticket Home

"Ada seseorang yang perlu pertolongan tim kalian."

Eiji Okumura menjeda untuk menelan ludah. Dia duduk berhadapan dengan seorang pria paruh baya berjas putih yang sedang menatapnya penuh perhatian.

"Ini sangat rumit … aku sudah mencari ke mana-mana dan gagal. Lalu kudengar Rumah Sakit Universitas Meishin punya tim dokter jantung terbaik—dari _Amerika_."

"Dua dari kami memang berpengalaman di Amerika, betul, tapi semuanya adalah orang Jepang," Keisuke Fujiyoshi mengoreksi. Karena Eiji jadi tampak lega namun ragu untuk melanjutkan, sang dokter bertanya, "Boleh kutahu ada apa dengan Amerika?"

Eiji sedang memikirkan kata yang tepat. "Dia … temanku, yang sakit itu, orang Amerika. Tapi dia … kurasa dia …."

Fujiyoshi menunggu dengan sabar.

"Awalnya kupikir dia muak dengan Amerika. Tapi 'muak' bukan kata yang tepat."

Anggukan pengertian dari sang dokter. "Temanmu orang Amerika, tapi tidak suka Amerika?"

Eiji menggeleng. "Bukan tidak suka pada Amerika." Dia menggaruk kepalanya dalam usaha menjelaskan. "Mungkin aku harus cerita dari awal mulanya."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_"Asuran Jeedo Kaarenriisu."_

_Ash yang sedang tenggelam dalam lamunan baru mendongak ketika Eiji menggamit lengannya._

_"Kau sudah dipanggil. Ayo."_

_"Aku tak dengar namaku disebut."_

_"Itu, perawatnya memanggilmu lagi." Eiji sudah berdiri dari kursi tunggu dan menarik Ash untuk mengikutinya._

_Ash bangkit berdiri, melempar pandang sengit ke gadis muda berseragam perawat di ambang pintu itu sambil bergumam, "Dia ngomong apa? Apa kalian orang Jepang memang tak bisa menyebut huruf 'l' dengan benar?"_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Banana Fish** (c) Akimi Yoshida

 **Team Medical Dragon** (c) Akira Nagai & Taro Nogizaka

 **One-Way Ticket Home** (c) Roux Marlet

the author gained no material profit from this work.

.

**-Alternate Reality-**

For:

#thirdtimeisthecharm Q2 (everybody wants to drive home)

#StayatHomeChallenge

#LokaCita

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kira-kira lima tahun yang lalu, Eiji berada di posisi yang sama; duduk berseberangan dengan seorang dokter.

"Amerika?"

Pria Jepang paruh baya berjas putih yang duduk di hadapan dirinya dan Ash mengamati si orang Amerika sekilas. Dari awal Ash masuk ke ruangan ini, tak sepatah kata pun dipahaminya. Sang dokter tampaknya tak bisa berbahasa Inggris. Sepenuhnya percakapan hanya antara Eiji dan dokter. Pemuda berambut hitam itu terlalu sibuk mendengarkan untuk menerjemahkan pada Ash seketika. Karena jelas-jelas tak dilibatkan—padahal kertas dalam amplop itu adalah hasil tes darahnya dari laboratorium, dan yang beberapa waktu terakhir muntah-muntah disertai demam sampai terpaksa menurunkan gengsi untuk mau diperiksakan adalah diri _nya_ , _bukan_ Eiji—Ash melayangkan pandangan ke jadwal imunisasi bayi di tembok di atas kepala si dokter dan membacainya. Lalu sorot mata hijaunya bergeser ke gambar sistem peredaran darah manusia di samping kanan jadwal tadi sebelum berpindah ke kalender di atas meja dokter.

Sudah dua minggu sejak ... sejak semuanya diakhiri, sekaligus dimulai.

Banana Fish sudah musnah. Golzine dan Foxx mati. Ash Lynx meninggalkan Amerika. Bakal jadi berita di antara teman-teman sipit Sing Soo-Ling dan pemuda-pemuda kulit hitam pimpinan Cain Blood, barangkali.

Di kota kecil Izumo sendiri ada berita hangat. Eiji Okumura pulang dari Amerika membawa orang asing untuk hidup menumpang. Namanya Aslan, rambutnya pirang, kulitnya terang, matanya hijau.

 _Asuran_ sudah mencoba beberapa pekerjaan tangan di sekitar rumah Eiji—semua yang hanya perlu modal tenaga, dengan komunikasi minimal, dan bayaran cukup setimpal. Tak mungkin dia jadi tamu benalu, ayah Eiji pun sedang sakit _liver_.

Sementara belajar bahasa Jepang Ash sebetulnya tak terlalu berkendala—karena pada dasarnya dia memang cepat belajar—rupanya pencernaannya lebih sulit diajak kerja sama. Padahal Ash sudah pernah makan _natto_ waktu Eiji di Amerika, tapi tetap saja. Belum ada masakan Jepang yang bisa berdamai dengan perutnya dan sejauh ini salad alpukat jadi daftar belanja tambahan keluarga Okumura. Curiga terinfeksi disentri, Ash akhirnya mau diajak Eiji periksa ke dokter. Dokter jaga klinik yang cukup murah itu menyarankan Ash periksa darah, sudah kali kedua dan yang ini lebih lengkap, jadi hari ini dokternya _harus_ sudah bisa menentukan apa penyakitnya.

Yang tetap saja terkendala bahasa. Ash baru menguasai percakapan dasar seperti perkenalan dan meminta tolong ini-itu gara-gara dia lebih banyak terkapar lemas di kamar Eiji atau jadi kuli darurat di toko sembako sebelah rumah kalau tak terlalu lemas. Andai guru privatnya belajar bahasa bukan orang sesabar Eiji, barangkali Ash sudah berhenti belajar dan memikirkan ulang keputusannya untuk tinggal di Jepang.

Tunggu dulu. Tak mungkin dia menyesali datang ke negara ini. Hanya saja bahasa dan makanannya aneh sekali ...

Dua hal yang Ash gemas dari bahasa Jepang adalah, tidak ada huruf 'l' dan semua konsonan selain 'n' jadi ketambahan 'u' atau 'o' di akhir kata. Namanya jadi kedengaran lain sama sekali. Dan tentang makanannya, _ugh_ , sebaiknya tak usah diceritakan.

Daya tahan tubuh Ash selalu bagus sekali selama di tanah airnya. Dia tak pernah sakit sebelum ini dan hal itu membuatnya sebal bahkan untuk belajar bahasa yang lebih menyebalkan. Tidak, tidak—selama bisa bersama Eiji, akan terus dipelajarinya bahasa ini.

Jadi dia akan menyalahkan saja makanan di sini untuk sakitnya.

" _Erm ... I-I'm sorry, um, Sir_."

Perkataan sang dokter membuat perhatian Ash teralih kepadanya. Wajah dengan ras yang sama dengan Eiji itu menyiratkan kekhawatiran dan simpati—apa yang coba dia katakan dalam bahasa Inggris yang tergagap?

" _I'm very sorry, Sir_." Diulanginya kalimat yang sama dengan penekanan sambil melirik sekilas pada Eiji.

Ash menyimak.

" _You've got H-I-V, Sir_."

Kalimat itu jelas, disusul hening. Sang dokter menyodorkan kertas dari laboratorium dan menunjuk. Ash tidak melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk, hanya menatap dahi dokternya.

"Ash," Eiji buka suara. "Tenanglah." Meski Eiji sebetulnya tak perlu mengucapkannya, karena Ash, di luar perkiraannya, cukup tenang mendengar kabar itu.

" _I'm so sorry_ ," ulang sang dokter.

Kali ini Ash membalas, " _Don't apologize. It's not your fault_."

Sekali lagi Eiji terpaksa mengakui; orang Jepang memang terlalu sering minta maaf.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Ash."

"Berhentilah minta maaf. Kepalaku pusing mendengarnya."

"Kau tahu aku sebetulnya tidak keberatan kau tinggal di sini."

Ash sedang mengepak kembali barang-barangnya yang memang hanya sedikit di kamar Eiji: dompet, beberapa lembar pakaian, dan buku-buku yang sering dibaca mendiang kakaknya, Griffin. "Ayahmu sedang sakit. Aku bisa hidup sendiri. Permintaanku hanya satu, Eiji, yang sudah kusebutkan tadi."

Eiji menatap sahabatnya dengan mata melebar. "Kau serius dengan itu?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk. "Aku masih punya cukup tabungan." Dia tersenyum miring.

"Ini bukan perpisahan, 'kan? Aku masih boleh mengunjungimu?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan menemuiku," sahut Ash sambil angkat bahu. "Setelah apa yang _mau_ kulakukan."

"Mana mungkin aku keberatan. Kau tetap Ash. Oh, aku baru ingat! Kau belum punya selimut, Ash. Ini, bawa satu milikku."

Ash membiarkannya sibuk membongkar lemari mencari selembar. Kamar itu sudah jadi agak sempit sejak dua minggu sebelumnya, ketika Ash membuat Eiji terpaksa berbagi kamar dengannya. Tidur di atas _futon_ juga merupakan pengalaman baru bagi Ash. Belum lagi serangan kutu yang tinggal di dalamnya, lantaran selama Eiji pergi ke Amerika, kasur itu tidak dijemur.

Wow. Dia bakalan merindukan kamar ini.

Malam terakhir Ash di rumah Eiji, dia membahas lompatan yang pernah dilakukan Eiji saat terpojok oleh sekelompok penjahat bersama Ash dan Skip.

"Aku iri padamu, Eiji, aku pernah bilang, 'kan? Kau bisa terbang bebas seperti burung."

Kalau bukan karena konteks situasi yang memaksa sang mantan atlet lompat galah melompat dengan pipa pralon usang tanpa matras pengaman waktu itu, Eiji tidak akan setuju dengan analogi burung dan kebebasan.

"Kau juga sudah pernah terbang, 'kan, Ash? Naik pesawat terbang." Eiji yang berbaring di sampingnya menahan tawa.

"Hmph," gerutu si rambut pirang, melempar ekspresi merengut ke orang di sampingnya. "Tidak salah, sih. Tapi sekarang aku betul-betul merasa seperti seekor burung yang bebas. Tak ada lagi yang bisa mengurungku di dalam sangkar."

Ketika Ash bicara begitu, Eiji mendapati sorot mata hijaunya menggelap.

"Ya, Ash. Orang-orang jahat itu sudah tidak ada di sini."

Lalu keduanya diam cukup lama, masing-masing memikirkan apa saja yang sudah terjadi di Amerika sebelum dua minggu yang lalu.

"Eiji. Begitu aku sudah dapat tempat nanti, kutunggu kau datang berkunjung."

" _O.K._ Aku janji."

.

.

.

.

.

Eiji Okumura bukan orang pengingkar janji. Tapi takdir membuatnya menunda memenuhi janji itu ketika kondisi ayahnya memburuk, berkali-kali masuk rumah sakit, hingga akhirnya meninggal dunia. Itu sekitar dua setengah bulan sejak Ash meninggalkan rumahnya.

Ibu Eiji tidak pernah datang lagi ke rumah. Wanita itu sudah pindah ke rumah kekasihnya. Tentang dia, Eiji dan adiknya sepakat dalam kesunyian yang pedih; mereka sekarang sudah tak punya orang tua.

Shunichi Ibe sempat berkunjung ke kediaman Okumura selama masa berkabung, tahu dengan pasti riwayat sang ibu yang berselingkuh ketika sang ayah sakit dan dampaknya pada anak-anak mereka. Ibe sendiri belum menikah dan Eiji yang enam tahun lebih muda darinya sudah dianggapnya seperti seorang adik. Tak hanya membantu mengurus pemakaman, Ibe juga selalu di sana selama para tetangga membanjiri rumah kecil itu untuk berdukacita.

"Ash? Dia tinggal di apartemen sewaan di kota sebelah. Hanya dua minggu pertama dia sempat di rumahku. Aku belum sempat menemuinya lagi." Eiji tampak cemas saat Ibe akhirnya bertanya tentang orang itu. Dia tidak bisa bercerita pada sang senior sebelum dia yakin Ash betulan melakukan keputusannya di hari kepergiannya dari rumah Eiji.

"Dia baik?" Ibe bertanya sambil mengusap kumisnya. "Waktu itu katamu, dia sakit."

"Belum cocok dengan masakan Jepang," Eiji coba berkelakar, tapi seseorang pernah bilang padanya, dirinya sangat buruk dalam hal berdusta. Agaknya Ibe tahu Eiji menyembunyikan sesuatu namun memilih untuk tidak bertanya—untuk saat ini. Pria yang lebih tua itu menyeruput tehnya sebelum mengganti topik,

"Bagaimana adikmu?"

"Dia sudah kembali sekolah ke Tokyo." Eiji menjeda, memaksakan tawa. "Aku pun akan meneruskan lagi kuliahku. Rumahku jadi sangat sepi sekarang."

"Ajak saja Ash menginap di sini lagi," usul Ibe, tahu bahwa Eiji menginginkan hal yang sama.

"Mungkin dia akan keberatan. Studionya jauh dari sini."

"Studio?"

Eiji mengerjap, merasa bersalah. " _Anoo_ … Ibe- _san_. Ash sekarang seorang fotomodel."

Untung Ibe sudah menelan tehnya, karena kalau belum, pasti wajah Eiji sudah basah.

"Dan kukira dia itu benci difoto!" Ibe geleng-geleng kepala, teringat hari pertama mereka berdua bertemu pentolan geng remaja itu di New York. "Bagaimana ceritanya?"

Eiji tersenyum sedih. "Maaf, Ibe- _san_ , aku tidak bisa cerita. Belum."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau pasti sudah bosan mendengarku bilang begini. Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Tampang Ash yang menyambutnya dari balik pintu apartemen tidak berubah; keras kepala sekaligus indah. Tuhan menganugerahinya sepasang mata sewarna permata _jade_ dan garis wajah yang lembut—seperti malaikat, kalau Eiji mau mengutip pendapat mendiang Shorter Wong—dan rambut pirang itu makin panjang sekarang.

Eiji sampai membungkuk nyaris sembilan puluh derajat, menunjukkan minta maaf yang sungguh-sungguh sekaligus supaya dia tidak menangkap lebih banyak perubahan di bawah kepala sahabatnya.

"Turut berduka untuk ayahmu," ujar Ash singkat; suaranya tak seberat dulu. "Aku mengerti kenapa kau baru datang. Masuklah."

"Induk semangmu sudah mengerti? Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku masuk?"

"Dia tidak tahu." Ash menatap tamunya tajam. "Kau pikir ini asrama khusus perempuan? Biar saja dia mengira kau pacarku."

"Ash." Eiji meragu di pintu.

"Kalau kau sebelumnya tidak mengenalku, kau juga akan salah mengira, bukan?" Ash mundur beberapa langkah, memberi ruang agar Eiji bisa melangkah masuk. Profil Ash yang baru telah terekam oleh sepasang mata hitam si orang Jepang.

Dada dan pinggulnya, dibalut kaus ketat dan celana denim yang mungkin sengaja dipilih Ash karena tahu Eiji akan berkunjung, membuat sang tamu tercekat menahan napas, terpaksa mengiyakan retorika yang barusan. Dia harus ingat bahwa wanita di hadapannya ini dulunya Ash Lynx.

"Terima kasih ya, sudah mengabulkan permintaanku. Agensi foto yang kuhubungi sangat menyenangkan. Untungnya aku belum pernah disuruh berfoto pakai bikini."

"Ash," Eiji memanggil. "Apa kau juga menjalani terapi hormon?"

" _Of course_. Kau tidak lihat betapa femininnya diriku setelah tiga bulan tak bertemu?"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Jadi setelah tahu dirinya mengidap HIV ... dia membuang identitasnya sebagai lelaki?" Fujiyoshi menyimpulkan.

"Lelaki … Amerika," Eiji mengoreksi, memberi tekanan pada nama kebangsaan. "Ayahnya keturunan Irlandia. Media mengenalnya sebagai wanita Irlandia. Orang-orang tidak terlalu paham bedanya logat bahasa Inggris-Amerika atau Irlandia."

"Kenapa dia tidak mengakui darah Amerika-nya?"

"Oh. Amerika …," Eiji berhenti, pandang matanya berpindah-pindah. Sesekali dia menelan ludah, karena sangat berat bagi Eiji sendiri hendak menuangkan seluruh masa lalu Ash dalam satu kalimat. "Dia punya _banyak_ pengalaman tak menyenangkan di Amerika. Di antaranya mungkin jadi penyebabnya terkena HIV. Tapi seluruh 'operasi'-nya dijalaninya di sana, sebelum mulai menjadi model di sini. Sudah sekitar lima tahun sejak saat itu dan kelihatannya dia menyukai pekerjaannya. Pekerjaannya ... dengan identitasnya yang baru."

Fujiyoshi merenung sejenak. "Lalu?"

"Sejak sebulan yang lalu, dia tidak mau keluar rumah." Eiji menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya dengan ekspresi lelah. Fujiyoshi berusaha keras untuk tidak menebak-nebak sembarangan. Seandainya Noboru Ijyuuin tidak sedang ada operasi bersama Profesor Kato dan duduk di kursi ini alih-alih Fujiyoshi, dia pasti sudah berceletuk dengan pertanyaan terang-terangan yang tidak pada tempatnya.

"Setengah tahun belakangan, dia mengeluh bahwa dada kirinya sering terasa nyeri, yang awalnya dikiranya karena terapi hormon—karena _rasanya_ seperti di sekitar payudara, bukan lebih di dalamnya—bukan, bukan di jantung. Itu menurut dia."

"Nyerinya hilang sendiri kalau istirahat, atau tidak?" Fujiyoshi mencondongkan badan ke depan, menggali informasi.

"Kadang-kadang, iya."

"Apa nyerinya hanya di dada atau menjalar ke tempat lain?"

"Ke lengan dan leher juga. Lalu keluhannya bertambah, jadi merasa lemas sepanjang hari dan sesak napas waktu malam. Atas saranku, akhirnya dia periksa ke dokter jantung."

Paras Eiji tampak makin cemas.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya sang internis sambil berpikir.

"Dia tidak mau memberi tahuku pada awalnya. Catatan medisnya disimpannya, aku tak tahu di mana. Dia mengambil libur panjang dari agensi untuk istirahat, tapi dia tidak pernah berobat ke mana-mana—hanya mengambil obat rutinnya untuk HIV. Kemudian suatu malam dia meneleponku, minta ditemani, karena dia bilang … dia bilang … rasanya seperti mau mati! Dokter," Eiji menunduk, mengurut dahinya dengan kedua ibu jari. "Saat dia bilang begitu, rasanya … rasanya … aku …."

Eiji tidak meneruskan. Dia terlanjur menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pasien _transgender_?"

Ryutaro Asada dalam pakaian pasien bersuara dari atas _bed_. Selang infus masih terpasang di tangannya, dan kabel-kabel monitor jantung tertempel di dadanya sejak tiga hari sebelumnya.

"Benar." Fujiyoshi berdiri di sisi tempat tidur sembari mencatat tanda vital sang dokter yang sedang menjadi pasien itu. "Lebih spesifik, _trans-female_."

"Ya, aku pernah menangani beberapa saat di Thailand," sahut Asada agak lama setelahnya sambil mengingat-ingat, apalagi insiden tiga hari lalu membuatnya sempat amnesia—menolong seorang anak, pasiennya, yang terdorong untuk lompat dari atap rumah sakit dalam keputusasaannya tak segera mendapat donor jantung. "Tapi tidak pernah ada kasus yang benar-benar sama. Apa penyakitnya?"

Fujiyoshi menyodorkan seberkas catatan medis sebagai jawaban.

"Gagal jantung akibat stenosis aorta?" Asada menyuarakan tulisan itu.

"Sulitnya adalah, dia harus tetap minum obat antiretroviral untuk HIV-nya seumur hidup. Dia tidak akan bisa minum pengencer darah, Warfarin. Risiko interaksi obatnya terlalu besar."

Asada bertukar pandang dengan rekan setimnya itu. "Berarti Prosedur Ross adalah jalan keluarnya. Tak perlu Warfarin pascaoperasi."

"Ada satu masalah lagi. Karena pasien ini tadinya laki-laki, dia minum etinil estradiol tiap hari untuk membuatnya feminin."

Asada tertegun. "Terapi hormonnya harus dihentikan." Ada nada ragu dalam usul Asada barusan, karena jelas, kalau melihat keseluruhan jalan cerita yang bersangkutan, hal itu mustahil.

"Mustahil," Fujiyoshi menyuarakan kemustahilan itu.

"Ya. Memertimbangkan _quality of life_ si pasien juga tugas utama kita."

Sang internis menghela napas. "Betul. Tapi pasien ini, selain keadaannya yang sulit, punya karakter yang sulit juga. Dia tidak mau dirawat di rumah sakit."

Asada tampak tercenung. "Pemeriksaan praoperasi, pemulihan pascaoperasi, dan sebagainya?"

Fujiyoshi mengangguk. "Tamu kita tadi bilang, si pasien mau membayar berapa pun, asal kita datang untuk memeriksanya di rumah. Dia mungkin hanya akan ke rumah sakit pada hari operasi."

.

.

.

.

.

Menunggu Eiji pulang dari rumah sakit yang menjadi calon lokasi berobatnya yang berikut sangat membosankan. Ash sudah tak berminat lagi membaca apa pun—novel sastra milik mendiang kakaknya, buku filsafat, maupun majalah _fashion_ bertabur wanita dalam berbagai pose.

Telur dadar yang dimasak Eiji belum disentuhnya, pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu.

Di hari ia menerima diagnosis penyakit laknat itu, HIV alias _Human Immunodeficiency Virus_ , Ash merasa dirinya terjatuh.

Padahal dia sedang duduk di kursi di samping Eiji.

Tapi dia merasa sedang jatuh, terjun jauh ke bawah, meluncur bebas ke alam neraka tanpa dasar, dingin dan sendirian.

Berapa banyak pria yang sudah menidurinya di restoran sialan Golzine? Dan Golzine sendiri? Dan Foxx? Dan si pelatih Little League, pria yang pertama kali memperkosanya waktu dia baru berumur tujuh tahun?

Detik itu juga Ash ingin meledak dalam kegilaan. Siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab kalau sudah begini? Penyakit nista itu belum ada obatnya. Tablet sebesar ibu jari yang disebut antivirus itu? Bah, itu hanya untuk menekan jumlah virusnya, bukan sama sekali menghilangkannya!

Di detik berikutnya, ketika melihat wajah Eiji yang cemas, Ash mendadak jadi seperti bom yang telah dijinakkan. Dia tidak _bisa_ meledak di depan Eiji.

"Ash, tenanglah." Suara Eiji yang lembut menggiringnya kembali—kembali pada, apa? Kembali dari mana? Kembali dari neraka khayalannya, yang senantiasa menghantuinya tiap habis dijamah laki-laki?

Ash merasa tubuhnya kebas saat keluar dari ruangan dokter hari itu. Dia bicara hampir tanpa sadar ketika sudah di kamar Eiji,

"Eiji, coba kau ambil fotoku sebanyak mungkin. Lebih banyak dari yang kauambil waktu kita di Amerika."

Eiji terperanjat mendengarnya, mencoba berargumen, tapi Ash sudah melanjutkan meracau,

"Kirimkan pada Max dan Charlie, lalu pada Alex, pada Sing, pada Cain, bahkan pada Yut-Lung mungkin, siapa pun yang kau mau. Tambahkan pesan: _In memoriam_. Aslan Jade Callenreese si berandal Amerika sudah mati."

Eiji mencengkeram kedua lengan putih itu kuat-kuat.

"Ash, apa yang mau kaulakukan?!" serunya, kedua mata hitamnya membelalak.

Ash menatapnya balik, mencoba memasukkan logika yang sama ke dalam kepala Eiji. "Aslan Callenreese sudah meninggal. Begitu kata polisi di New York, bukan?"

"Bukan berarti kau betulan akan bunuh diri!" Eiji merepet dengan kepanikan yang belum pernah ditunjukkannya di depan Ash.

"Tidak, Eiji." Ash mengerutkan dahi, bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa rasanya selalu _berbeda_ kalau Eiji yang menyentuhnya. "Aku punya ide yang lebih baik daripada bunuh diri. Apa kau punya kenalan agensi fotomodel di sini?"

Eiji ragu-ragu. "A … ada, sih." Dia menatap Ash dengan mata melebar. "Mau buat apa?"

"Kalau begitu, bantu aku menyiapkan portofolio. Pilih foto-foto yang bagus dari kameramu dan ambil lagi beberapa."

Eiji masih berusaha mencerna _ide yang lebih baik daripada bunuh diri_ itu. "Kau mau jadi fotomodel, Ash?"

Anggukan Ash sebagai jawaban. "Tapi pertama-tama, ada yang harus kulakukan di Amerika, satu kali untuk selamanya."

Dan setelah itu, Ash kembali ke Jepang dengan identitas baru.

Dia mengira bahwa mengubur dalam-dalam masa lalunya sebagai Aslan Jade Callenreese bakalan membuatnya tenang. Lagipula di Amerika, dia sudah dianggap meninggal. Dia sudah lahir kembali dari kubur busuk itu sebagai seorang perempuan Irlandia. Masa depannya sebagai model wanita di negara ini sangat cerah; orang-orang Jepang suka model orang asing. Shunichi Ibe yang berpengalaman di dunia fotografi pun mengakui hal itu, ketika ia berkunjung ke apartemen Ash bersama Eiji di tahun pertama Ash menjadi fotomodel.

Ibe tampak kikuk, tentu saja. Bahkan agak _merona_ , kalau Ash jahil menambahkan dalam hati. Max masih sering berkirim surat pada Ibe, dan jurnalis itu kadang menanyakan kabar Ash.

"Kujawab saja, kau bekerja di majalah sekarang. Dan dia membalas, _Wow, jadi dia itu memang punya bakat jurnalistik, ya?_ Aku tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut." Ibe bertukar pandang dengan Eiji. "Mungkin kalau suatu saat Max meneleponmu, kau harus menyampaikan yang sebenarnya, Ash."

Max Lobo memang pernah meneleponnya di suatu hari musim dingin. Suara Ash yang waktu itu kena flu hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan yang dulu, dan karena hubungan telepon lintas negara masih sangat mahal, percakapan mereka berhenti setelah bertukar kabar soal makanan dan cuaca.

Kini sambil berbaring di atas _futon_ , Ash meletakkan tangan kanannya di antara belahan dada. Dia memilih implan yang berukuran pas, tidak terlalu besar maupun terlalu kecil. Amerika memang bisa segalanya; operasi genitalia mereka juga tanpa cacat cela. Tapi, yang namanya operasi, selalu menimbulkan bekas luka.

Untuk kasus Ash, yang sama sekali tidak menjalani operasi wajah, hanya pada jakun dan pita suara serta dada dan organ genital, bekas luka di sebelah bawah kedua payudaranya adalah yang paling mencolok. Ash tidak pernah menolak bila diminta mengenakan pakaian minim di hadapan kamera, bahkan kadang berani memakai _dress_ berpotongan sangat rendah—tidak ada yang akan melihat bekas luka itu.

Orang-orang di agensi tidak tahu dirinya _transgender._ Portofolio Ash dipilih sedemikian rupa sehingga yang tampak hanyalah wajahnya, yang setelahnya tidak mengalami perubahan, dan dia bisa tahan untuk difoto _close-up_ hanya karena _Eiji_ fotografernya. Saat audisi, pihak agensi yang melihat Ash—yang mengganti nama menjadi Ashley Callenreese—dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki memutuskan untuk segera mempekerjakan model yang langka ini. Tidak ada yang tahu juga bahwa Ash punya kenangan terkutuk berkaitan dengan kamera, tapi untungnya, untuk majalah _fashion_ , mereka selalu memfotonya _full-body_ dari jarak yang aman _._

Tapi … gara-gara nyeri jantung sialan ini, Ash merasa kehilangan masa depannya di dunia model. Dokter jantungnya yang kemarin, sebulan yang lalu lebih tepatnya, yang atas saran Eiji didatanginya karena keluhannya merasakan nyeri dada, tentu saja tahu keberadaan bekas luka sayat untuk memasukkan implan itu. Juga abnormalitas dari kadar lemak darahnya yang di atas rentang normal kaum hawa. Ash tak mungkin membohongi orang yang belajar anatomi tubuh manusia, dan ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar, dia terus terang menjawab bahwa _gender_ -nya tak sama dengan jenis kelaminnya di akte kelahiran.

Sang dokter—kelihatan jelas—enggan memeriksanya lebih lanjut. Tapi toh akhirnya Ash mendapatkan diagnosis itu.

Persetan dengan kode etik kedokteran. Identitas Ashley Callenreese yang sejatinya adalah lelaki seolah baru saja ditelanjangi. Sejak hari itu pula, Ash berhenti bekerja sementara dan hanya diam di apartemen.

Eiji selalu datang karena mengkhawatirkannya, bahkan selalu menghubunginya dulu setiap pagi dengan ponsel murah yang dijual di toserba terdekat. Bukannya Ash tidak senang Eiji berkunjung, tapi Eiji memang pendusta yang payah.

Dulu saat masa-masa penuh ketegangan di Amerika, ia bersikeras mendorong Eiji pulang ke Jepang agar Eiji selamat dari para mafia, dan orang itu memang sudah pulang—dengan Ash ikut bersamanya. Apakah datang ke Jepang adalah keputusan yang salah? Karena pada akhirnya, Ash sendirilah yang membuat Eiji—hatinya Eiji, paling tidak—terluka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pasien kali ini bernama Ashley Callenreese. Dua puluh tiga tahun. Kebangsaan Amerika, keturunan Irlandia. Jenis kelamin saat lahir: laki-laki, _gender_ saat ini: perempuan."

Pembukaan dari Keisuke Fujiyoshi pada _Team Dragon_ sengaja diberi jeda. Sesuai dugaannya, Noboru Ijyuuin tersentak kaget dan Profesor Akira Kato mengangkat alis keheranan dengan anggun. Pasien yang satu ini belum pernah ada.

"Gagal jantung akibat stenosis aorta. Memertimbangkan _QoL_ pasien, Prosedur Ross adalah jalan terbaik."

"Mengapa begitu?" Profesor Kato bertanya, lugas dan tegas. "Kita tidak sedang menangani seorang perempuan yang bisa menstruasi."

"Pasien ini juga pengidap HIV. Dia harus minum antivirus kombinasi Lopinavir-Ritonavir seumur hidup dan Warfarin akan memperparah keadaan."

"Perempuan _transgender_ sekaligus penderita HIV?" gumam Ijyuuin, anggota termuda dari tim mereka, sarat akan ketakutan terhadap tantangan baru—yang biasanya malah makin mempertajam kemampuannya sebagai dokter bedah muda.

"Apa dia juga menjalani terapi hormon?" Monji Arase sang dokter anestesi bertanya.

"Betul. Dia minum etinil estradiol."

Arase mendecak. "Anestesi dan tindakan perioperasi bakal sangat sulit."

Fujiyoshi mengangguk. " _Semua_ tahapannya akan sangat sulit."

"Dan Dokter Asada …?" Ijyuuin bertanya.

"Dia sudah mulai melatih kembali tangannya. Dia pasti ikut dalam operasi kali ini."

.

.

.

.

.

Skalpel dan gunting bedah itu tergeletak di atas meja. Sudah sepanjang hari Ryutaro Asada berusaha memegang sepasang benda itu dengan benar, tapi tangannya masih sering gemetar. Mengapa _jatuh_ saja bisa memengaruhinya sedemikian besar? Asada agaknya sedikit menyangkal fakta bahwa dia terjatuh dari _atap rumah sakit_ , bukan sembarangan jatuh, dan bahwa kematian sempat berada sangat dekat darinya kalau Ijyuuin tidak segera bertindak. Ada rumor bahwa Direktur Rumah Sakit Universitas Meishin bakalan mengeluarkannya kalau dia tak bisa lagi membedah dengan benar.

Tangan Asada mengepal dalam frustrasi. Bukannya Asada takut dipecat—hal yang paling menakutkannya adalah menyaksikan pasien meninggal di hadapannya sementara dirinya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Belum pernah dia merasa setidak tenang ini di rumah sakit—yang adalah rumah keduanya. Terlalu sering dia lembur sampai menginap di Meishin demi pasien, terutama ketika pernah bertugas di bagian _Emergency Room_.

Apakah kesulitan yang akan dihadapinya setelah sembuh nanti membuatnya takut memegang skalpel? Kasus sulit yang baru saja disodorkan Fujiyoshi kepadanya? Kasus dengan tingkat kegagalan tinggi kalau mereka tidak berhasil mendekati si pasien yang tidak mau keluar dari rumahnya?

Sewaktu menjadi relawan di Thailand dulu, Asada memang jadi familier terhadap populasi _transgender_. Berbagai karakter kaum itu telah dikenalnya, dan rata-rata mereka semua menghadapi hal yang sama: stigmatisasi. Itulah akar dari sikap-sikap yang tampak berikutnya: mereka menutup diri serta jadi keras kepala, dan, yang paling menyedihkan bagi Asada adalah, orang-orang ini jadi menghindari para dokter. Mereka tak lagi percaya pada profesi jubah putih.

"Kau melihat dari mana asalnya penyakit pasien ini, Asada? Namanya … Callenreese?"

Kalimat Akira Kato yang mengunjunginya sore itu menggugahnya dari memori masa lampau.

"Ya," sahut Asada. Ditatapnya dokter wanita itu lekat-lekat. "Lima tahun menggunakan obat HIV dan terapi hormon sekaligus. Bahkan untuk pemuda sehat tanpa riwayat penyakit di keluarganya, beban itu terlalu besar bagi jantungnya."

"Jujur saja, aku belum pernah menangani pasien yang _seperti ini_ ," ujar sang profesor, tetap tampak angkuh selagi mengakui setitik kelemahan. " _Team Dragon_ akan mengunjungi rumahnya minggu depan. Pastikan kau sudah sembuh waktu itu. Aku tak bisa mengharapkan Ijyuuin. Arase dan Hibiki juga bilang mereka canggung. Hanya Fujiyoshi dan aku yang sudah pasti berangkat."

"Ah, ya, benar." Asada setuju, Fujiyoshi adalah salah satu yang harus ikut, karena dialah yang mulanya diberi informasi dari tangan pertama.

"Perihal HIV … apa ada yang perlu ditanyakan tentang _partner_ -nya?" Kato bertanya. "Haruskah dia menjalani pemeriksaan juga?"

" _Partner_?" ulang Asada.

"Pemuda yang menemui Fujiyoshi. Siapa dia kalau bukan _partner—_ pasangan _—_ si pasien?"

Asada merenung. "Fujiyoshi bilang bahwa dia tidak bertanya apa hubungan mereka. Tapi pemuda itu menyebut Callenreese temannya, dengan kata ganti maskulin, _kare_."

Kato menggigit bibir dan tidak berbicara. Asada meneruskan,

"Lagipula kita tidak perlu bertanya secara langsung. Ada kuesioner untuk itu. Apa pun hubungan mereka, kupikir pemuda itu punya peran penting untuk mendukung kesehatan temannya ini."

"Direktur tidak akan senang dengan kasus ini," komentar Kato. "Maksudku, bukan perkara HIV-nya, karena Meishin berafiliasi dengan salah satu _AIDS Care Core Hospitals_. Perlengkapan operasi kita pun _anti-exposure_."

Asada mengerti bahwa yang dimaksud Kato adalah _gender_ si pasien.

"Pasien adalah pasien. Dan tugas dokter adalah menyembuhkan pasien, siapa pun dia," pungkasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Eiji melempar usul, "Kita angkut barang-barangmu di tengah malam. Tidak akan ada yang melihat."

"Lupakan saja, Eiji," gerutu Ash yang berbaring membelakanginya di _kotatsu_ , pura-pura sibuk menonton televisi.

"Kau bahkan tidak makan kalau aku tidak membawakanmu!" bantah Eiji. "Apa yang mau kaulakukan Ash, mengurung diri di sini?"

"Aku mau tidur sepanjang hari."

"Lama-lama tabunganmu bakal habis kalau begini terus."

"Masih cukup banyak untuk beberapa bulan. Dan kau, berhentilah mengunjungiku di malam hari, Eiji. Tetangga-tetangga mulai bergunjing."

"Apa yang mereka gunjingkan?"

"Bahwa kau _gay_."

"Hah?" Eiji bengong. "Tapi orang-orang tahunya 'kan kau ..."

"Ada yang pernah melihatku membetulkan pipa air. Tak ada perempuan yang memanjat-manjat seperti itu. Mereka tahu aku sebetulnya laki-laki. Aku bisa dengar semua ucapan mereka dan mereka mengira aku tak mengerti mereka bicara apa."

Eiji hanya berkedip-kedip selama beberapa saat, percaya karena Ash sudah menguasai bahasa Jepang hampir sefasih bahasa Inggris yang dikenalnya sejak lahir, sekaligus tidak percaya akan nasib kawannya itu. Ash masih memindah-mindah _channel_ televisi.

"Ash, kau bisa berhenti saja jadi model. Cari pekerjaan lain, pindah dari sini. Aku akan membantumu. Di kantor berita tempat kerjaku, sekretaris wanita sangat diperlukan."

"Kau memang sudah sangat banyak membantuku, Eiji," nada suara Ash getir. "Sudah cukup."

"Sudah kubilang, rumahku bisa kautempati—"

"Untuk apa?" Ash berbalik menghadapinya, bertumpu pada siku. "Kota kecil tempatmu tinggal merupakan ladang subur bagi gosip miring. Melihat rambut pirang saja tetangga-tetanggamu sudah heboh. Apalagi kalau mereka tahu tamumu seorang _trannie._ "

Eiji menelan ludah, kalah berargumen, karena fakta itu benar adanya. Dia masih ingat hari-hari awal Ash datang ke rumahnya. "Baiklah kalau kau mau tetap di sini. Tapi apa pun yang diminta oleh tim dokter dari Meishin, kau harus menurut!"

"Memangnya mereka siapa? Ibuku?"

"Mereka mau menolongmu, Ash."

Ash menyeringai pahit. "Ya, ya. Begitu mereka membuka bajuku dan memeriksaku, mereka akan mundur."

"Aku sudah menyampaikan faktanya," Eiji, membungkuk mendekat. Dipandanginya Ash tepat di matanya—mata itu masih sama, hijau dan menawan, namun sorotnya mencerminkan binatang liar yang sendirian dan kesakitan. "Mereka sudah _tahu_. Baguslah kau memberiku catatan medismu di saat terakhir, jadi mereka juga sudah mendapatkan garis besar penyakitmu. Mereka bersedia datang ke sini, tahu, mana ada dokter sebaik itu di tempat lain?"

Ash hanya mendengus dan berbalik.

"Kau tak keberatan kalau aku menginap di sini, 'kan, Ash? Sampai tim dokter datang? Tak usah peduli apa kata tetangga."

Ash nyaris melotot. Eiji mau tinggal di sini selama seminggu? Ash lupa bahwa di ruangan ini yang keras kepala tak hanya dirinya.

"Terserah," jawabnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Permisi." Fujiyoshi membungkuk sedikit ketika melihat Eiji di balik pintu apartemen seminggu kemudian.

"Silakan, _Sensei_ ," sahut Eiji sambil tersenyum sopan, mundur dari ambangnya, berlaku seperti tuan rumah. "Maaf, tempatnya sempit."

"Tak masalah."

Di belakang Fujiyoshi, Kato mengekor, dan terakhir Asada. Ketiga dokter itu dibawa masuk ke ruang tengah, di mana pasien mereka berada di balik _kotatsu—_ sedang nonton televisi, berbaring miring sambil bertumpu pada sebelah siku _._

"Ash," panggil Eiji, bicara dalam bahasa Inggris. "Para dokter dari Meishin sudah datang."

Yang dipanggil mendongak, menggerutu kecil, lalu bangkit dengan anggun.

Bahkan untuk ukuran lelaki, tubuh Ash yang terbalut blus dan celana denim terbilang menjulang. Dokter Asada hanya beberapa sentimeter lebih tinggi darinya. Kalau Arase si ahli anestesi ada di sini, dia pasti sudah bisa menebak berat badan Ash yang ramping dan tidak (lagi) menunjukkan banyak otot untuk menentukan besaran dosis obat bius yang diperlukan.

" _Welcome_ , _"_ Ash berujar singkat sambil menyalami tangan ketiga tamunya ala Amerika. " _Please sit down._ "

Eiji mengambil tempat duduk di samping Fujiyoshi, membuatnya berada di antara Ash dan sang dokter internis. Asada di sebelahnya, persis berhadapan dengan Ash, dan Kato di sisi yang satu lagi.

" _Greetings_ ," Asada membuka percakapan. " _My name is Ryutaro Asada. I prefer he or him pronouns and I am a cardiothoracic surgeon._ "

" _I am Akira Kato, a professor in Meishin's department of cardiothoracic surgery. My pronouns are she or her._ "

" _And I am Keisuke Fujiyoshi, an internal medicine specialist, cardiology consultant. I prefer he or him pronouns._ "

Eiji tampak keheranan, tapi agaknya memahami maksud dari cara perkenalan yang demikian. Dia, sama seperti yang lainnya, menunggu Ash berbicara.

" _I'm Ash … Callenreese_." Ash ragu sejenak. " _I prefer she or her pronouns._ "

" _Is the title 'Miss' alright?_ " Asada bertanya.

" _It's fine._ "

Eiji melihat ketegangan di sekitar leher dan bahu Ash sudah merileks. Barangkali tadinya dia mau langsung mendamprat tim dokter ini kalau sampai salah bicara. Awalan yang sudah baik, tapi dia belum tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya. Dengan hati berdebar dia menyimak percakapan selanjutnya, seluruhnya dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Baiklah, _Miss_ Callenreese. Kami ingin menanyakan beberapa hal terkait riwayat Anda." Asada mengeluarkan salinan catatan medis yang dibawakan Eiji sebelumnya. "Sebelumnya, perlu diingat bahwa apa pun yang Anda katakan di ruangan ini hanya diketahui oleh tim kami, untuk kepentingan prosedur yang akan Anda jalani."

 _Riwayat?_ Ash memandangi ketiga profesional di depannya, sorot matanya siaga. Tapi dia lalu menjawab, " _O.K._ "

Asada mengangguk. Dia memulai, "Tolong sebutkan tempat dan tanggal lahir Anda."

"Cape Cod, Massachusetts, 12 Agustus."

"Nama orang tua Anda?"

"Jim Callenreese." Ash berhenti dan mendongak, seolah menantang mereka untuk menanyakan tentang ibu yang tak dikenalnya.

"Suku dan kebangsaan?" Asada menerima tantangan itu dan melanjutkan dengan tenang.

" _American-Irish_."

"Apa ada penyakit bawaan dalam keluarga?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Ash betul-betul berpikir. "Kurasa ayah dari ayahku meninggal karena serangan jantung."

"Anda punya saudara kandung?"

"Kakak laki-laki, beda ibu."

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Eiji melirik Ash dengan was-was. Apa harusnya dia yang bercerita tentang hal-hal ini pada tim dokter sebelum bertemu Ash secara langsung?

Ash hanya membuka mulutnya sedikit, "Dia sudah meninggal."

"Apakah penyebabnya meninggal—" Eiji berjengit karena pertanyaan itu, karena kematian Griffin Callenreese berperan sangat besar dalam keseluruhan penderitaan Ash di Amerika, tapi Asada belum selesai bertanya, "—berhubungan dengan penyakit jantung?"

"Tidak."

Eiji merasa lega dalam hati karena tak perlu mendengar Ash menjawab bahwa kakaknya "mati ditembak orang".

"Baiklah. Apakah Anda pernah atau sedang merokok?"

"Tidak keduanya."

"Minum alkohol?"

"Dulu, sesekali. Sekarang tidak lagi."

"Kapan terakhir Anda minum?"

"Setengah tahun yang lalu, kira-kira."

"Kalau minuman berenergi?"

Ash angkat bahu, mulai merasa bosan. "Rasanya tidak pernah."

Di sisi Eiji, Fujiyoshi sibuk mencatat. Kato angkat bicara setelah bertukar anggukan dengan Asada,

"Kami ingin tahu apa saja operasi yang pernah Anda jalani." Wanita itu berhenti sebentar, tapi Ash tidak bersuara. "Anda bisa menyebutkan nama prosedurnya atau nama bagian yang dioperasi, pilih yang menurut Anda nyaman."

Ash menjawab dengan lancar, kentara sekali senang melihat para dokter itu agak tercengang saat dia menyebutkan operasi genitalia, juga Eiji yang kelihatannya bingung dengan semua istilah medis. Eiji sendiri sudah memberi tahu Fujiyoshi bahwa Ash punya wawasan cukup luas untuk seorang yang tidak tamat sekolah.

"Maaf, _Miss_ Callenreese. Apakah itu berarti Anda memilih untuk menjadi steril?" Kato berbicara lagi. "Artinya, tak dapat lagi bereproduksi?"

"Ya," sahut Ash tanpa ragu. "Ini seperti tiket sekali jalan. Tak ada jalan untuk kembali, aku lebih suka begitu."

"Maka dari itu, Anda juga menjalani terapi hormon?" Pertanyaan Kato meminta konfirmasi.

"Benar."

Ketiga dokter itu bertukar pandang sejenak. Berikutnya Fujiyoshi yang berbicara,

"Kami ingin Anda mengisi jawaban untuk beberapa pertanyaan tertulis berikut. Ini kuesioner nasional dari _AIDS Care Core Hospitals._ " Dia menyodorkan selembar kertas dan pena, yang diterima Ash. Eiji mengintip dari samping, membacai sekilas pertanyaan yang diajukan, yang rupanya berkaitan dengan penyakit HIV/AIDS. Pertanyaan pertama berbunyi,

_Which of these risk categories do you belong to?_

Eiji mendapati tangan Ash yang memegang pena membeku.

 _Men who have sex with men_ , ada di pilihan jawaban teratas. Paling mendekati kebenaran, namun Eiji saja merasa hatinya sakit, apalagi Ash.

"Ash," panggilnya sambil menepuk bahu kawannya. "Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

Yang dipanggil mendongak dan tersenyum miring. "Tidak perlu." Dia menatap Eiji lekat-lekat. "Jangan nangis, dong. Yang sakit 'kan aku, bukan kau, Eiji."

Sepasang mata hitam itu sudah berkaca-kaca. Eiji menunduk. "Permisi," ujarnya pada para dokter, lalu pergi ke teras lewat pintu kaca.

Eiji luput melihat bahwa pada pertanyaan barusan, ada subpilihan jawaban berupa dua kata: _consensual_ dan _nonconsensual_.

Ash melanjutkan mengerjakan pertanyaan tertulis itu dalam diam, seolah Eiji memang tak ada di sana sedari tadi. Fujiyoshi menggumamkan sesuatu pada Asada dan Kato.

"Dia itu selalu begitu," seloroh Ash sambil tetap menulis. "Sok kuat, padahal cengeng. Ngomong-ngomong, dia dua tahun lebih tua dariku."

"Begitu, ya?" sahut Asada sambil membungkuk mendekat. "Dari dulu dia begitu?"

"Ya. Waktu dia di Amerika … menemuiku di rumah sakit, dia menangis seperti bayi."

"Jadi kalian bertemu di Amerika?" tanya Asada, menanggalkan sedikit formalitas.

"Ya. Dia asisten seorang jurnalis-fotografer, dan aku topik berita mereka."

.

.

.

.

.

Jurnalis-fotografer yang dimaksud sedang bicara dengan asistennya di telepon.

" _Tenangkan dirimu, Eiji. Telepon aku lagi kalau kau sudah tenang. Isakanmu membuat kalimatmu tidak jelas."_

Eiji sedang sesenggukan di teras sambil memegang ponsel di samping telinga. "Ibe- _san_. K-kau ingat ap-apa yang dikatakan Ash wa-waktu datang ke Jepang?"

" _Hah?"_ Suara Ibe terjeda. _"Apa yang dikatakan Ash waktu datang ke Jepang?"_

"I-iya."

Baik Ibe maupun Eiji memutar kilas balik dalam ingatan masing-masing tentang hari itu, hari kepulangan mereka ke Jepang. Keduanya diantar ke bandara internasional John F. Kennedy oleh para anak buah Ash, juga rekan reporter Ibe, Max, dan istrinya. Eiji sudah menitipkan sebuah amplop untuk Ash lewat Sing Soo-Ling, pemimpin geng Chinatown.

Dalam amplop itu ada surat dan selembar tiket. Tiket yang, diharapkan oleh Eiji, akan digunakan Ash dalam dua puluh empat jam berikutnya.

Dan dua puluh empat jam kemudian, Ash betulan muncul di Bandara Haneda Tokyo. Tak sia-sia Eiji menunggunya di sana bersama Ibe.

Pemimpin geng jalanan New York itu hanya membawa sebuah _backpack_ , tanpa koper, dan senyumnya—demi Tuhan, Eiji belum pernah melihat Ash tampak sebahagia itu—merekah seperti fajar yang seolah menyambut kedatangannya pagi itu.

" _Kau keterlaluan, Eiji,"_ gerutu pertama yang mendarat dari mulutnya yang menahan senyum. _"Kau hanya membelikanku tiket sekali jalan ke Jepang. Kau sengaja biar aku tidak bisa pulang ke Amerika, ya?"_

Eiji melongo, begitu pun Ibe, atas respon di luar dugaan yang kontras dengan ekspresinya. Orang Amerika itu tertawa kecil.

" _Tidak apa-apa, sih. Terima kasih, ya. Tiket sekali jalan pun cukup. Aku mau menetap di sini."_

Ibe dan Eiji masih sama-sama diam di sambungan telepon. Eiji mendengar Ash tertawa dari dalam ruangan, menoleh keheranan, lalu bicara pada Ibe,

"Tiket sekali jalan, dia tadi juga bilang begitu soal operasi yang mengubah _gender_ -nya."

" _Kupikir itu hanya ungkapan, Eiji,"_ balas Ibe.

"Entahlah," Eiji mengusap bekas air matanya. "Dia sekarang sedang mengerjakan pertanyaan tertulis soal HIV, dan—dan, dan kau tahu apa penyebabnya. Ya Tuhan! Kau tahu _apa_ penyebabnya, tapi kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Oh, sial." Eiji gagal mengendalikan bendungan air matanya lagi, tapi kali ini dia berhasil menangis dalam diam.

Ibe menghela napas. Selama beberapa saat tak ada di antara mereka yang berbicara, sementara agaknya Ash sedang bicara dengan salah satu dokter laki-laki—Fujiyoshi atau Asada. _"Eiji, tenangkan dirimu. Apa aku perlu ke sana?"_

"Ibe- _san_ , apakah menurutmu, kalau Ash tidak terkena penyakit itu, maka—"

BRAKKK!

Bahkan Ibe di seberang sambungan bisa mendengar ada bunyi meja digebrak.

"Sudah dulu, Ibe- _san_." Eiji buru-buru menutup telepon dan masuk.

"Kalian tidak berhak memaksaku," bentak Ash, mata hijaunya nyalang, terpancang pada Asada. Eiji menatap dengan berdebar. Apa yang terjadi?

"Eiji," Ash menoleh ke arahnya, suaranya kasar. Dia tampak marah. "Kau tidak bilang bahwa aku _harus_ dioperasi." Nadanya menyalahkan, seperti anak kecil sedang merajuk.

Eiji kehabisan kata-kata. Dia memang tidak tahu tentang Ash harus operasi atau tidak, tapi, bukankah para dokter itu tadi sudah memperkenalkan diri sebagai dokter _bedah_?

"Kami hanya bisa memastikan kalau Anda bersedia menjalani pemeriksaan di rumah sakit," Asada melanjutkan dengan tenang.

"Tidak bisakah aku minum obat saja untuk sembuh?"

"Untuk penyakit Anda, sepertinya tidak, _Miss_ Callenreese."

"Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit," pungkas Ash sambil melipat tangan, minta untuk tidak dibantah.

"Kami tidak bisa membantu Anda, kalau begitu," sahut Asada.

"Ash, mereka berniat membantumu," sela Eiji, kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dilihatnya kertas yang tadi ditulisi oleh Ash sudah berpindah ke tangan Fujiyoshi.

"Apakah Anda merasa akan terganggu dengan bekas luka operasinya?" Kato bertanya pelan-pelan.

Ash hanya menatap wanita itu dengan dahi berkerut. Kato menunjuk dadanya sendiri. "Sayatannya akan dimulai dari sini, sampai sekitar lima belas sentimeter ke bawahnya. Bila Anda khawatir bekas lukanya akan mengganggu pekerjaan Anda, kami bisa berkonsultasi dengan dokter bedah plastik."

Ash tidak bicara dan malah menunduk.

"Apakah bekas luka itu bisa disamarkan?" Eiji bertanya, mengira memang itu yang paling mengganggu Ash. "Kadang-kadang Ash perlu memakai baju yang agak terbuka."

Kato menyahut, "Kami bisa mengusahakannya." Dia tampak agak tidak sabar melihat Ash masih diam saja. "Tapi kalau _Miss_ Callenreese tidak bersedia ..."

Asada angkat bicara sambil memberi kode pada Kato untuk tidak meneruskan, "Kami menyarankan Anda untuk segera menjalani pemeriksaan, _Miss_ Callenreese."

"Dari mana aku bisa percaya?" tantang Ash pada akhirnya. Tarikan napasnya mendadak menjadi berat sampai-sampai Fujiyoshi membungkuk mendekat dengan paras khawatir. Tapi, Ash masih duduk tegak meski suaranya agak bergetar. "Bagaimana kalau aku dioperasi … dan aku tidak pernah bangun lagi?" Setelah bicara begitu, ia mengangkat kepala dan menatap Asada lurus-lurus.

"Dokter, kalian kupersilakan untuk keluar sekarang, atau aku akan menghajar kalian."

"Ash!" seru Eiji sambil meraih bahu Ash. "Kau tidak boleh begitu!"

"Kenapa, Eiji? _Is it because it's not something a proper woman would do?_ " tanya Ash sambil menyeringai, tapi jauh di dalam mata hijaunya ada luka. "Yah, aku 'kan memang bukan wanita tulen. Aku masih ingat caranya berkelahi. Minggir kau, Eiji."

Eiji tergeragap. "Bukan masalah itu … Ash! Mereka mau membantumu ..."

Asada menyela, "Kami pamit, kalau begitu. _As you wish, Miss_ Callenreese _._ "

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Berhasil menjalani beberapa operasi besar dengan bius total tidak lantas membuat Ash menyukainya.

Obat bius selalu membawa neraka khayalannya kembali dengan kengerian berlipat ganda. Dulu, di Restoran Golzine, dia _selalu_ dibius dulu sebelum kemudian terbangun telanjang dan sedang digerayangi di tempat tidur.

Ash tak mau mengakui dirinya _takut_ dibius.

 _"Kami hanya menduga:_ Miss _Callenreese mungkin punya trauma terhadap proses operasi."_

Secara terpisah, Dokter Asada menyampaikan dugaan ini pada Eiji setelah Ash menolak untuk operasi.

_"Tapi dia hanya akan tidur selama dioperasi, iya 'kan, Dokter?" Eiji tak habis pikir._

_"Kecuali, mungkin, proses menidurkannya itu yang membuatnya trauma?" Asada mengacungkan kertas kuesioner yang tadi diisi oleh Ash. "Kami sudah membaca ini. Kami hanya punya sedikit gambaran mengenai apa yang terjadi pada_ Miss _Callenreese selama di Amerika, tapi jelas, menjadi korban pemerkosaan bukan pengalaman yang tidak menimbulkan trauma."_

Saat Asada bilang begitu, Eiji tercenung. Sepulangnya tim dokter itu, Eiji menelepon Ibe diam-diam.

 _"Ibe-_ san _, maaf tadi kuputus begitu saja. Nanti akan kuceritakan, tapi, apa kau bisa menghubungi Charlie atau Jenkins sekarang? Aku ingin tahu hasil penyelidikan mereka tentang Dino Golzine."_

Dari Charlie dan kepolisian New York yang pernah mengusut prosedur teknis kejahatan masif almarhum Golzine-lah, Eiji dapat mengonfirmasi kebenarannya.

"Aku akan menemanimu saat operasi, Ash," Eiji mencoba bicara lagi malam harinya. "Kau bisa percaya pada mereka. Mereka bukan orang jahat yang menyalahgunakan obat bius."

Ash mendengus skeptis, mendengarkan saja ketika Eiji bilang tim dokter dari Meishin akan datang lagi.

Yang datang ke apartemen Ash dua hari setelahnya, dengan Eiji masih tinggal di sana, adalah si dokter anestesi, Monji Arase, ditemani Asada.

Wajah bulat kemerahan dan mata sipit itu mengingatkan Ash pada seekor kucing jinak; Ash merileks dan tidak menolak kedatangan dokter baru itu. Orang Jepang bertubuh gempal itu berambut pirang seperti Ash, karena cat rambut tentu saja.

"Dr. Monji Arase, ahli anestesi," perkenalan oleh Asada singkat saja. "Dia yang akan menentukan obat bius dan besarannya untuk Anda."

"Enam puluh dua kilogram, saya tebak?" Arase bicara dalam bahasa Inggris terpatah-patah.

Ash mengangkat alis, takjub. "Berat badanku? Ya, benar."

Arase tersenyum karena tebakannya memang tak pernah meleset. Dia melanjutkan,

"Untuk operasi jantung, kami perlu membius Anda dengan bius total kurang lebih selama dua jam. Saya yang akan memantau kondisi Anda selama operasi, lewat pupil mata, suhu tubuh, denyut nadi, dan pernapasan. Saya tahu cairan apa yang diperlukan kalau nadi Anda jadi terlalu cepat atau tindakan apa yang harus dilakukan jika suhu Anda turun terlalu rendah."

Membawa Arase sang anestesis _sempurna_ untuk menemui pasien keras kepala yang trauma pada obat bius adalah ide brilian Prof. Kato, yang disambut tepuk tangan oleh semua anggota _Team Dragon_. Reaksi Ash yang kini menatap kagum sang dokter anestesi adalah seperti yang mereka harapkan.

Eiji meraih tangan Ash. "Kau pasti akan bangun lagi, Ash. Bangun lagi dengan badan yang sehat. Aku akan menungguimu."

"Kau percaya pada mereka, Eiji?" Ash bertanya, nyaris berbisik, hampir tanpa nada provokasi.

"Ya, Ash."

"Aku percaya padamu," ujar Ash akhirnya.

Kemudian Asada berbicara,

"Salah satu hal yang menentukan keberhasilan operasi adalah rasa percaya dari si pasien sendiri. Apa Anda sudah punya itu, _Miss_ Callenreese?"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku akan dioperasi, Eiji."

Ash sudah datang ke rumah sakit dan menjalani serangkaian pemeriksaan yang mengonfirmasi penyakitnya. Juga mengonfirmasi urgensinya, bahwa dia memang harus segera menjalani operasi.

Malam itu, Eiji Okumura menginap di Meishin. Besok siang, Ash Callenreese akan menjalani operasi jantung. Eiji menggenggam tangan yang ditempeli selang infus itu.

"Aku akan berdoa untukmu selama operasi."

"Kau tidak boleh masuk ke ruangan operasi, ya?" Ash tertawa pada ide bodoh itu.

"Ruang operasi Meishin punya ruang kaca kecil di sebelah atasnya, kau bisa melihatnya kalau sudah masuk. Aku akan ada di sana. Tenanglah, ini bukan tiket sekali jalan, Ash. Kau pasti akan bangun lagi."

Senyum simpul Eiji, mata hitamnya yang bersinar lembut, dan genggaman tangannya di jemari Ash, semuanya terasa hangat.

Hangat, seperti sinar matahari. Mengenyahkan semua bayangan tentang neraka yang dingin itu, yang kadang masih menghantuinya kalau dia kebetulan terlelap dalam posisi telentang, atau terlalu lelah setelah sesi foto sepanjang hari yang membuat bunyi ceklikan kamera terngiang-ngiang di telinga.

Sejuta maaf rasanya tak akan cukup mengobati luka yang pernah ditimbulkan Ash pada Eiji selama lima tahun terakhir. Tapi, di sorot mata Eiji yang sekarang, hanya ada rasa syukur.

" _I'm the worst,_ " Ash tiba-tiba berceletuk.

Eiji mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa begitu, Ash?"

"Apa yang kulakukan ini. Semua keputusanku sejak lima tahun yang lalu, itulah penyebab sakit jantung sialan ini. Aku tidak hanya menyakiti diriku sendiri. Bahkan lebih buruk." _Aku menyakitimu, Eiji, padahal aku mati-matian ingin melindungimu._

"Tidak sepenuhnya benar begitu. Keluargamu punya riwayat sakit jantung. Siapa yang tahu seperti apa takdir yang menantimu, Ash?"

"Dari dulu kau kecewa padaku, 'kan, Eiji? Karena kau tidak bisa terima aku menjadi perempuan."

Eiji mengerjap, tapi tidak membalas.

"Kau tidak pandai menyembunyikan itu," kekeh Ash. "Yah, perbedaan yang paling menyusahkan adalah, aku tak bisa lagi kencing berdiri. Itu saja."

"Bukan itu," sela Eiji. "Aku kecewa bukan karena kau menjadi perempuan. Itu pilihanmu, Ash, dan kau tahu aku tidak meninggalkanmu setelahnya."

Ash mengernyit. " _Stop_. Kalau kau nangis, mending pulang saja, sana."

Eiji meringis sambil memalingkan muka. Benar, air matanya hampir menetes lagi. "Aku kecewa … kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Lagi-lagi aku gagal melindungimu dari takdir. Aku hendak menyangkal fakta bahwa jadi seperti inilah dirimu, tapi itu tak ada gunanya. Kupikir, yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya ini. Mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk penyakit jantungmu."

Ash tidak bersuara. Eiji sedang sibuk menyeka air matanya dengan ujung kemeja.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berterima kasih padamu, Eiji?" tanya Ash setelah lima menit berlalu dan Eiji sudah tenang kembali.

"Jalani saja operasi itu dan bangun lagi. Itu saja sudah cukup, Ash."

Ash menarik napas dalam-dalam. " _O.K._ Aku akan berjuang."

Eiji tersenyum lega, sesaat tadi berpikir Ash masih mau berdebat dengannya di detik-detik menjelang operasi esok hari. "Tadinya para dokter mengira penghentian terapi hormonmu adalah tantangan yang paling berat. Untungnya kau tidak protes untuk yang satu itu, Ash. Jangan takut tumbuh cambang di wajahmu, kau 'kan bisa mencukurnya," gurau Eiji.

Ash ikut tersenyum. "Mereka bilang itu untuk sementara saja, 'kan? Katanya, ada pilihan yang lebih baik dari etinil estradiol."

"Ya. Terapi hormon yang tidak akan membebani jantungmu."

Ash merenung dengan tangan Eiji masih di dalam genggamannya.

"Oh, ya. Ibe- _san_ juga mendoakan operasimu berhasil."

"Ah? Ibe …" Pandangan Ash menerawang, mengingat sosok pria Jepang yang lebih tua itu, yang pernah menemuinya satu kali setelah berganti _gender_. "Tentu saja kau cerita semua kepadanya, 'kan? Dan Charlie? Juga Max? Yang lainnya?"

Eiji menggeleng. "Hanya pada Ibe- _san_ aku bercerita, sejak sakitmu yang pertama, sampai dia datang ke apartemenmu dulu. Tentu saja dia juga tahu fotomu beredar di beberapa majalah, tapi yang lainnya belum ada yang tahu. Kalau kau membolehkan, baru aku akan cerita semuanya kepada semua orang."

"Jadi para dokter ini yang duluan tahu keseluruhan ceritaku," Ash terbahak keras seolah hal itu sangat menggelikan. "Max sudah pernah coba menghubungiku, karena _kau_ bilang aku sakit keras, dan kubilang tidak, itu tidak benar. Untungnya panggilan lintas negara mahal sekali, dia jadi kesulitan meneleponku lagi. Tapi mereka … _Team Dragon_ ini?"

"Mereka hanya tahu keseluruhan ceritamu _sejak_ kau di Jepang, Ash. Sedangkan orang-orang yang bersamamu di Amerika, mereka—aku yakin—mereka akan bisa memahaminya."

Esok hari akan menghadapi obat bius dan operasi membuat pikiran Ash melayang pada kenangan yang berharga. Orang-orang yang bersamanya di Amerika … tak ada yang pernah dihubunginya selama lima tahunnya menetap di Jepang. Max dan Jessica dan anak mereka, Michael … Charlie dan Jenkins dan tim polisi ... Alex dan Bone dan Kong dan anggota gengnya … Sing dan teman-teman _Chinese American_ -nya … Cain dan pemuda-pemuda kulit hitamnya … lalu ada ayahnya, Jim Callenreese, yang masih tinggal di Massachusetts ….

Jemari Ash mengepal sesaat. "Aku minta maaf karena tak hadir di pemakaman ayahmu, Eiji. Kau membantuku saat aku dalam masalah, tapi aku tidak membantumu saat kau punya masalah."

Untuk membicarakan topik itu di saat seperti ini, Eiji merasa tak siap. Ash sudah bicara lagi,

"Jujur saja, aku sudah kembali ke Jepang saat itu. Tapi aku—aku takut menemuimu. Meskipun kau sudah tahu keputusanku sebelumnya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa reaksimu, dan akhirnya kau _memang_ kaget, tapi … kau tetap datang ke apartemenku. Lagi dan lagi. Sampai hari ini, kau tidak berubah." Ash menjeda. "Seperti yang kautulis dalam suratmu."

"Ya, benar." Eiji sendiri mengulang kalimat dalam suratnya sebelum pergi ke Bandara John F. Kennedy di New York, matanya berkaca-kaca lagi, _"My soul is always with you, Ash_. _"_

"Tentu berat rasanya kehilangan seorang yang kausayangi, Eiji," ujar Ash tulus.

"Ya. Aku dan adikku sudah berhasil melewati masa itu, Ash."

Masa sulit yang pernah dialami Eiji, rasanya tak bisa dibandingkan dengan apa yang menghantui Ash seumur hidup. Tapi hidup bukan untuk dibuat perbandingan. Bagi Eiji sekarang, yang terpenting adalah bagaimana untuk tidak kehilangan lagi.

"Ya, syukurlah, Eiji."

Penggalan surat Eiji kembali mengisi pikiran penulisnya. Ash itu lebih tinggi, lebih besar badannya, lebih tangguh dan kuat daripada Eiji, meski umurnya lebih muda. Konyol kalau Eiji yang ingin melindungi Ash, tapi memang itulah yang dia tulis waktu itu dan yang sampai sekarang dia coba lakukan. _"I want to protect you … protect you from your fate."_

Eiji memandangi profil Ash yang kini memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum.

_Kau memang seperti seekor burung yang bebas sekarang. Dan aku adalah langit, Ash. Selalu menjadi langitmu. Kau bebas untuk terbang ke mana pun kau mau, dan aku tetap ada di sana._

Di dalam hati Eiji merasa suatu saat dia harus mentraktir Sing karena telah berjasa mengantarkan surat itu kepada Ash di waktu yang tepat. Sementara dia berpikir begitu, Ash sudah bicara lagi,

"Kupikir aku akan berhenti dari agensi fotomodel. Terlalu banyak kesempatan bagi orang untuk bergosip."

Eiji cukup terkejut pada keputusan itu, tapi dia menyahut, "Baiklah. Lalu …?"

"Aku mau jadi guru bahasa Inggris. Banyak anak-anak di sekitar rumahmu, 'kan, Eiji? Semoga mereka senang diajar oleh _Miss_ Callenreese- _sensei_."

Binar di mata Eiji tidak bisa berdusta.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Di atas meja operasi, pandangan Ash terhalang kain besar yang dibentangkan di atas lehernya. Dia tak bisa melihat tubuhnya, terutama bagian yang akan dioperasi, tapi dia bisa melihat Eiji di atas sana, di balik kaca, sedang melambaikan tangan.

Dokter Arase bicara di dekatnya,

" _Team Medical Dragon_ sudah siap. Anda mau berhitung dalam hati? Satu sampai tujuh dan Anda akan tertidur."

Ash mengiyakan, mata terpancang pada Eiji.

Selang obat bius dipasang, obat dimasukkan, dan Arase memulai hitungan tujuh-angkanya yang tenar itu. Hanya saja, kali ini dia berhitung dalam bahasa Inggris.

" _One … two … three ..."_

Ash mengikuti hitungan dalam pikiran, menatap Eiji selama dia masih bisa, dan percaya bahwa operasi ini akan berhasil, bahwa dia akan bangun lagi dan jantungnya akan sehat kembali, dan—yang terpenting—dia akan pulang kepada Eiji.

" _Four … five ..."_

Karena Eiji benar. Operasi jantung ini bukan tiket sekali jalan. Operasi genital dan terapi hormon pun bukan, karena Ash tetaplah Ash, Ash yang peduli pada Eiji apa pun _gender_ -nya. _Tiket sekali-jalan_ Ash hanya ada satu, dan itu adalah tiket untuk pulang ke rumah di mana Eiji berada.

" _Six … seven."_

Hitungan Arase berakhir dan Ash jatuh tertidur dalam rasa aman, bukan lagi jatuh ke neraka yang dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_._

_Author's Note:_

Ini alur yang saya bayangkan kalau Lao tidak menusuk Ash sehabis dia membaca surat dari Eiji, atau Ash selamat dari tusukan itu, pendek kata dia berhasil terbang ke Jepang :")

Judulnya saya pinjam dari lagunya ONE OK ROCK, _One-way Ticket_. " _You are my address, Eiji._ " Oke, cerita ini adalah sebuah **alternate reality** , seperti saya sebutkan di Disklaimer.

Tentang kepiawaian _Team Medical Dragon_ , tak perlu _alternate reality_ , karena itu kenyataannya di _canon_. Perkara Dokter Asada yang jatuh dari atap rumah sakit karena menyelamatkan pasien yang mau bunuh diri, betulan ada di Season 3 serial _live-action_ -nya.

Latar waktu di cerita ini, ummm, saya buat jalan tengah antara kedua cerita _canon_ dari _manga_ Banana Fish (1980-1990-an) dan _live-action_ Team Medical Dragon (2006-2010). Jadi kira-kira di awal 2000-an deh, ketika ponsel masih agak langka, telepon ke luar negeri masih mahal, dan belum beken media sosial. Sistem _AIDS Care Core Hospitals_ di Jepang sendiri baru dijalankan setelah 1996.

Etinil estradiol sekarang sudah tidak direkomendasikan sebagai terapi hormon baik bagi wanita dalam program Keluarga Berencana maupun _trans-feminine_ , karena efek jangka panjangnya terhadap jantung dan pembuluh darah sangat buruk. Apalagi bila penggunaannya dikombinasikan dengan duo antivirus untuk HIV yang disebutkan di atas: Lopinavir-Ritonavir. Menambahkan sendiri faktor genetik dari keluarga Callenreese, saya membayangkan lima tahun cukup bagi stenosis aorta untuk muncul. _Aorta_ adalah pembuluh arteri terbesar di jantung dan _stenosis_ adalah penyempitan katup pembuluh darah.

Prosedur Ross adalah operasi katup pembuluh darah dengan memotong bagian ateri dari paru-paru untuk menggantikan arteri jantung yang menyempit, sementara arteri paru sendiri digantikan oleh sebuah _graft_ atau arteri cangkokan. Dibandingkan operasi katup biasa, yang menggantikan arteri jantung langsung dengan arteri cangkokan, prosedur Ross memberikan kondisi pascaoperasi yang lebih stabil. Warfarin, obat pengencer darah, juga tidak diperlukan setelah prosedur Ross, tapi harus diminum seumur hidup pada prosedur biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_Extended Ending_

.

Keisuke Fujiyoshi tidak ikut serta di ruang operasi. Dia menunggu di ruang kaca bersama Eiji Okumura, mengawasi jalannya pembedahan sekaligus tanda-tanda vital si pasien, pengamatan yang akan berguna dalam perawatan pascaoperasi karena itulah kepiawaiannya. Sesekali diamatinya juga pemuda Okumura itu sambil mengingat lagi hasil isian kuesioner Ash Callenreese.

_Do you have roommates?_

Ash memilih, _Yes._

_If so, who are they: Family. Friend. Significant other._

_If you choose [Significant other], do you actively engage in sexual intercourse?_

Pada pertanyaan itu Ash tertawa pedih, sembari setetes air mata jatuh dari manik _jade_ itu.


End file.
